coolcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Cool Cat Legit Dies
Cool Cat Legit Dies is a movie that is currently being produced. In this movie, the title explains that Cool Cat Legit Dies. It is rated NC-17. It is likely that this takes place at the end of the timeline as it kills off the villain of the series, Butch the Bully, however no official placement has been given. They t is possible that it is non cannon, however no news has come out to imply this. Plot Cool Cat goes home and there he finds Dirty Dog and his slave, Beaver. They have a gun and they shoot him in every single body part. He dies and then his parents cry. A sad song plays for 5 minutes while clips of Cool Cat in previous movies are shown in black in white. They go to a memorial service. Every character of the Cool Cat Cinematic Universe shows up.(Trolly the Trout, Mumkey Jones, Bible Birdie, Pew Die Pie) Then Dirty Dog, Beaver and Butch the Bully go up to his dead body and do Take the L. Then Daddy Derek gets his gun and shoots them in the "privates". ”I WILL BRING BACK MY SON.” Daddy Derek shouts to the sky in rage. There is a title screen that shows the title of the movie, Cool Cat Legit Dies. Daddy Derek meets Donald Trump. He says hi to Donald and then Donald takes him to prison for the murder of Dirty Dog, Beaver and Butch. Daddy Derek gets bullied by people in the prison and he is forced to eat the poop of a person named Jimmy. He kicks Jimmy in the "private" and then multiple people pull poop out of their butts and throw it at Derek. Derek pulls out a handgun out of his butt and shoots all of them and shoots all the cops. He then meets Barack Obama who takes him to a spaceship to Barack’s home planet. He gives Derek a crystal. “Use this on his body. It will bring him back.” says Barack Obama. Daddy Derek doesn't pay attention to what Obama said. They travel back to Earth. Daddy Derek goes home and he used the crystal as a drug. Then Daddy Derek hallucinates and sees the dead bodies of the people he killed. He goes crazy and then he dies of drug overdose. There is a sad song playing for 3 minutes while clips of him are being shown. Momma Cat is the new protagonist of the movie. She meets with Barack Obama and then they do it and do it. Then Barack dies of stroke. Momma Cat cries and then a sad song plays for 3 minutes while a clip of Obama and Momma Cat doing it is shown. Momma Cat joins the satanic church and she does a ritual to bring Barack, Derek and Cool Cat back. They come back but they are possessed. Then they kill Momma Cat. Now Momma Cat is shown in hell and then Satan gives her a deal and the deal is that if she does it with Satan she comes back to life and Barack, Derek and Cool Cat are back to normal. Then she accepts it and then they do it and then she goes back to earth and everything is normal again. Who is Dead and Who is Alive Butch the Bully, Dirty Dog and Beaver are dead. The prisoners and cops of the prison that Daddy Derek goes to are killed offscreen. Category:Films Category:Fannon